


Sweet on You

by dontlietomehoney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, University Student Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a student going to Uni for a degree in business and one day Louis Tomlinson, a multibillionaire and owner of his own record company, comes to guest lecture. Once Harry sees how gorgeous the man is, he can't help but ask him out for coffee. And things go from there.</p><p>Or, the one where Louis becomes Harry's sugar daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shineonlouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonlouis/gifts).



“Niall, wake up!” Harry shouted as he scrambled across the dorm room, throwing a shoe at the sleeping boy as he went.

“Wha-?!” Niall yelped as the shoe landed heavily on his stomach, his eyes snapping open and his snoring coming to an abrupt halt.

Harry crashed into his bureau, trying to catch a glance at himself in the mirror hanging above it. His hair was a wild mess of curls, the mass of it all looking like he had just undergone a proper romp, but Harry couldn’t do much about it other than run his finger through the long strands to try and get it under control. He turned back to Niall as he did so, his eyes wide and frantic as the blond looked at him in pure confusion.

“We’re late Niall! Get yer arse out of bed, now!” Harry was practically shrieking, but he couldn’t really help it. He and Niall were both in an early morning business class, and though they had both been through the loop of business pre-recs, this was the one class they didn’t want to miss.

They had been told months in advance that a guest lecturer would be joining the class to give advice and answer questions about starting a business, and the guest was no other than Louis William Tomlinson, multibillionaire and head of a record label he had created and built up from scratch. He was a mogul to say the least, and Harry desperately wanted to ask the man questions about how to start his own business in the form of a bakery back in his hometown of Holmes Chapel. Sure, the venues were vastly different, but Tomlinson Records was massive in the industry and Harry was positive that came from vast knowledge of business at its core.

He had to be in that class, he had to meet Louis Tomlinson, and yet he had allowed Niall to keep him up well into the evening and now they were both late.

“Shit,” Niall muttered quickly before throwing Harry’s shoe back at the curly headed lad and falling out of his bed in a rush to get ready as well.

Harry winced as the shoe smacked against his shin, but slumped to pick the thing up and pull it onto his foot anyways. He went to the bathroom next, shoving his toothbrush between his teeth and biting down to keep the thing in place as he swiped deodorant on under his arms. He at least wanted to appear slightly hygienic even if his hair screamed bed head and his clothes were clearly something he had just picked up off the floor of the dorm room.

He was quickly on the move again, grabbing for his backpack and rushing towards the door. “We need to go!”

“Coming, I’m fucking coming,” Niall yelled angrily as he stumbled into his ripped jeans and jerked a shirt off its hanger.

“Come on then!”

The two tore out of the dorm room seconds later, Niall still half-dressed and Harry with a toothbrush hanging between his lips.

“How did this happen?” Niall asked, trying to pull his shirt over his head as they ran down the stairs. There was no time to wait for the elevator.

Harry scowled, scrubbing his teeth with the toothbrush for a moment before slamming open the first level door and turning to look at Niall. “You were the one that wanted to stay up and drink.”

Niall scoffed. “You’re the one that wanted to watch Love Actually and cry about it!”

“Hey!” Harry screeched. “You promised not to talk about that!”

“We’re late Harold! Get over it and start fucking running!”

Harry squawked, offended, but still picked up his pace to follow his friend towards the social sciences building. It wasn’t long before the two of them were slamming through the classroom door and everyone in the room was staring at them.

Niall smiled as if nothing was wrong, but Harry blushed and tried to brush his curls away from his face. The teacher cleared his throat and waved the boys on to their seats, and it wasn’t until Harry slid into a seat in the front row that he noticed the other man standing to the side of the teacher’s desk.

“Well,” the teacher, professor Higgins, spoke. “Now that all of you are here, let me continue introducing Mr. Tomlinson. He is here today to answer any and all questions you have about the business field, and I expect you to be polite and courteous. Alright?”

Everyone in the room either nodded or stated their ascent, but Harry couldn’t help but just stare.

Mr. Tomlinson, Louis William Tomlinson the business mogul, was younger than Harry had expected; his hair shaggy and his face dusted with a light scruff of a beard, and he was staring right back at Harry.

Harry smiled shyly, but with a glint of flirting in his gaze. Mr. Tomlinson’s suit fit him exceedingly well, the jacket buttoned closed to show off the curve of his waist and the rise of his bum. Harry wanted to wrap his hands around those hips, wanted to taste at the bulge showing at the front of Tomlinson’s suit pants. And the older man seemed to want it too, his blue eyes glinting as he stepped in front of the class.

“Hello, class,” he started loftily. “How are you all today?”

Mumbles erupted of goods and fines and how are you, but Louis still waited until Harry answered with a soft, “Very good, sir.”

Louis’ smile widened, his lips tilted and his teeth snicking closed as he chuckled. “You can call me Louis.”

Harry nodded while the rest of the class stayed silent.

“So for starters,” Louis said a little louder, “I’d like to get to know you all a little better before I go on about myself. So, let’s start at the back and move forward. I’d like to know your names, your majors,” the man’s eyes flickered to Harry, “your interests.”

And the class began calling out their answers, some clearly more excited for the class than others as the voices ticked off down the rows of students. Harry wasn’t really listening to any of the other students though, far more focused on Louis and the way the man’s eyes flickered back down to meet his own. Harry smiled, but his expression quickly faded when Niall nudged him hard in the side.

“Ow,” Harry yelped, “what was that for?”

Niall looked at Harry as if he wanted to punch him again, but before the blond could answer, Louis did it for him.

“It’s your turn, love.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed brightly, his eyes focusing once again on the older man standing less than ten feet away. He wasn’t sure what it was about Louis exactly, but Harry hadn’t wanted someone as badly as he wanted Louis since- - well, ever. Harry had had enough experience with drunken hand jobs and messy fucks, but Louis was the kind of guy that screamed ‘best shag of your life’ and Harry wanted to see how accurate that body language was.

And yet he seemed to only be embarrassing himself.

“Well, come on then, give us a name at least,” Louis cooed softly.

Harry cleared his throat a bit, running his fingers over his bottom lip before letting his deep voice fill the room. “Ma’ names Harry, I’m a business major, and my interests include cats, cars, and cute boys.”

Louis laughed, the sound resembling the jingle of a bell, and Harry nearly melted at the way the older man’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he looked so happy.

“Cute boys, eh? Doesn’t sound very business oriented Harry,” Louis eventually responded.

Harry shrugged. “Yeh, well, I also would like to open my own bakery, but I need to at least finish school first.”

“Oh, a bakery, I can’t say I always go for the sweets myself, but they are enjoyable from time to time. What do you suppose would be your best selling point?”

“Back home the breads were always the top selling, but that quite depends on the context.”

Louis continued to smile as he took the corner of the teacher’s desk as a seat. “Context?”

“Well, yeh,” Harry hummed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. Louis seemed amused. “You have to consider the customers at all times, as well as where you are located. If I were to set up shop in my hometown I’d have the competition of the old bakery which already had established business and loyal customers as well as a it being a small town, but if I were to set up shop in a new town that had a significantly higher demographic to work with and less bakeries then I would have a higher chance of drawing customers in. Then I could provide a wide variety of product, testing which items were most popular until I was able to narrow them down to a set menu of baked goods. So my potential success really relies on where I am able to start my business, how many customers I am able to draw in, and what the customers want. Context.”

The classroom was silent for a few beats, the teacher as well as Louis looking a little more than shocked, but Niall broke the quiet of the room by laughing raucously and slapping Harry on the back.

Louis shook off his surprise and smiled once again, nodding. “Context,” he agreed.

And then the lecture continued on as any other lecture normally would. Louis told his story of starting his record label and gave statistics on how the business was currently faring, as well as answered questions that other students asked him.  But he kept his eyes on Harry.

The younger boy preened under the attention, flirting as much as he possibly could without being able to say anything due to another student having started a conversation with Louis, and it all included a lot of very suggestive glances.

At one point Niall texted him though: **_Obvious much??_** But Harry ignored it.

No, he hadn’t woken up that morning planning on seducing the guest lecturer, but now that he had seen the man, had seen how fucking gorgeous the bloke was, Harry wanted at least a taste. So, when the class was finally over, he found himself lingering behind, his books gathered in his hands and his feet toeing together in slight nervousness. It wasn’t very often he asked somebody out after all. His dates usually consisted of meeting someone at a party and winding up in bed with them.

But Harry actually wanted to ask Louis out. And his chance walked right up to him.

Louis smiled as he approached, his eyes shining, and he stopped close enough that Harry could feel his body heat. “Did you have some questions? You were rather quiet during the Q and A section of my visit.”

Harry smiled too, but didn’t quite get the right words out when he spoke. Instead of saying something smooth and including the possible words of ‘date’ and ‘me’, Harry simply stated, “I wasn’t expecting someone as successful as you to be so young, Mr. Tomlinson.”

The older man smiled. “Call me Louis, remember? And I wasn’t expecting someone as pretty as you to be so smart.”

Harry couldn’t stop the blush from rising in his cheeks, but he frowned at the older man. “Hey, I earn my keep. That includes my studies.”

Louis’ tongue darted out against his lips, and Harry couldn’t look away. “I’d like to find out what else that includes.”

“I- -,” Harry couldn’t believe Louis had just said that to him. They were still in the classroom after all, but Harry supposed the teacher was far off enough he couldn’t hear the nearly whispered words that had escaped Louis’ mouth. “Maybe we could discuss those things over coffee or summat?”

“Cheeky Harold, why would we do that? I’m just a guest lecturer after all.”

“And I’m just Harry. But you are also a multibillionaire. Perhaps I have some questions about the business of starting a…business.” Harry winced, hoping he didn’t sound like too much of an idiot, but Louis chuckled softly.

“Perhaps.”

Harry tried to laugh too, but the sound came out a little strained and he tugged at his curls. “So. Is that a yes then? To coffee?”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up and down, his eyes glinting as he reached behind him to pull his wallet out. “It is a yes, Harold.”

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the older man’s blatant choice to continue calling him ‘Harold’, but Louis had just agreed to going out with him (not a proper date but he could work with that) and was also handing Harry a card.

“This has my number on it,” Louis explained. “Call or text the bottom one to give me yours and then we can work out a time and place.”

Harry took the card with something like reverence. “Yeah?”

Louis laughed yet again and Harry found he could easily become addicted to that sound. “Yeah. I really would like to… discuss the business of starting a business as you put it.”

Harry looked up at Louis then, sheepish. “Well, I was kinda, like, serious about that bit. But I’d also really like to just go out with you too.”

“Well, I do enjoy a man with ambition, Harold.”

“Harry!” A sudden voice sounded from the other side of the room. Harry and Louis’ gazes snapped to attention and found Niall, who continued shouting. “Enough of the flirting, we don’t want to be late for a _second_ time today!”

The teachers head whipped around to stare in scandalized shock at Louis, and Harry just glared at the boy he had _thought_ was his best friend.

“Well, there’s that moment ruined, isn’t it?” Louis deadpanned. “Get on then Harry. Got to earn your keep in studies after all, remember?”

Harry just gave Louis an apologetic glance before nodding and turning to chase after Niall who had already exited the classroom. He made sure to type Louis’ number into his phone before entering the next one though. When he sat down next to Niall, the blond pulled his own phone out and started texting him as the teacher began lecture.

Niall’s message came through with the blinking of a green light: **_Sexting him yet??_**

Harry responded immediately: **_Well, I did actually get his number soooo…_**

Niall’s head whipped sideways before his fingers were flying across the keyboard on his phone: **_Get in!! Good for you mate!_**

Harry bit his lip to prevent his smile from fully showing and set his phone aside. He would gush to Niall about this when he didn’t have to do it in a confined space with witnesses. And he also really had to pay attention to this class. He wanted to ace the exam.

***

Harry plucked nervously at his shirtsleeve. He was sitting in the corner of the coffee shop, his eyes glue to the front door, and waiting for Louis to arrive. Admittedly, Harry had gotten there fifteen minutes early, but he could still feel his heart jump every time the door jingled as it was opened.

When he would have jumped out of his seat as the door opened again though, admitting a young girl, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out quickly, Harry answered the call without taking his eyes off the door.

“Ello?”

“Stop squirming,” the voice on the other end said.

Harry froze, confusion clouding over him for a few seconds before he recognized the voice. “Niall?”

“Yes, Niall,” the other boy laughed.

“Why are you calling me?” Harry demanded. “I’m waiting for Louis to show up.”

Niall laughed again. “I know, and it’s damn obvious mate. You need to calm down before you scare him off when he _actually_ gets here.”

“What do you mean by ‘here’, Niall?”

There was a beat of silence in which Harry glanced around the coffee shop, his curly head swiveling from side to side, but he couldn’t spot Niall. He hoped the boy wasn’t really there. He couldn’t afford being embarrassed by the Irishman.

“Niall?” he asked again.

“Oi,” the blond finally came back on the. “Just stop pickin’ at yer clothes, mate. He agreed to meet you, so he is obviously interested in something about you.”

“Thanks,” Harry said sullenly. “But where the hell are you? I don’t see you in the shop.”

Niall laughed. “I’m not in the shop Harry.”

Harry’s brow scrunched down. “Then how did you-”

“Look out the window.”

The boy did as he was told and was once again confused as he scanned the sidewalk and found nothing. As he looked farther though, he finally spotted Niall. The blond was across the street waving wildly from inside a different shop. Harry blanched.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m making sure you don’t screw this up. And why do you sound more shocked that I’m across the street? You didn’t seem so surprised at the possibility of me being in yer coffee shop.”

“Because- -” Harry grasped for answers, but he was struggling. “Because!” he finally answered.

He watched through the glass as Niall tilted his head and hip in opposite directions, giving Harry a look which expressed great disapproval. “Wonderful use of reasoning Haz.”

“You can’t be there Niall,” Harry spoke quickly. “You have to leave. Go away!”

“I’m not even in the same building,” Niall countered.

“But you’re watching from across the street like a fucking creep!”

“Not the point, Harry,” Niall said with a shake of his head.

Harry huffed. “Then what is the point?”

“Enjoy your coffee with Louis,” Niall said before hanging up.

“Wh- Niall!” Harry gasped, looking down at his phone and back up at a smirking Niall. He couldn’t believe his best friend.

“Am I interrupting something?”

The new voice made Harry jump, his knee slamming into a leg of the coffee table as he whirled around. He saw the shock of Louis’ face, but Harry was a little too focused on the pain in his leg to say anything other than a garbled mess of ‘I’m sorry’ followed by a wounded squeak.

Harry slumped down, his forehead thunking onto the table as he went, and tried to rub the hurt in his knee away.

“Uh,” Louis sounded both confused and highly entertained by the entirety of Harry’s embarrassment, but he hid it well. Harry appreciated it, and he also appreciated the older man sitting down despite what he had just witnessed.

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled again, his face still pressed to the table.

“Are you alright Harry?” Louis asked, his arm stretching across the small table to set his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Harry jolted again, but less dramatically, and lifted his head. His cheeks were flushed and his lips a deep, shining red from being bitten down on. He nodded though. “I… yeah. Jus’- - Just forget everything you just saw, okay? I’m not always such an idiot. I swear.”

Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “Even if you were, Harold, I wouldn’t really mind much. But you have certainly proved to me before that you are a fairly intelligent boy.”

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled, his cheeks going just a bit darker.

“Here,” Louis stated finally after a long moment of staring at the younger boy. “I got you a drink.”

Harry’s eyes widened as Louis slid the cup across the table. “You didn’t have to do that Lou-is. Louis. You didn’t have to do that Louis.”

The older man smiled. “I wanted to, Harold, don’t mention it.”

“O-okay,” Harry murmured, curling his fingers around the cup and pulling it closer. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

There was a long pause between the two, Harry glancing up at the older man while Louis smiled. Eventually, Louis cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink. Harry hastily took a gulp of his own, not wanting to be rude after Louis had bought it for him, but hissed as the hot liquid burned his tongue.

“You seem nervous,” Louis hummed seriously. “Are you sure everything’s alright?”

Harry shook his head quickly, his curls bouncing down into his eyes before he pushed them aside again. He wished he had remembered his head scarf to tie the wild mess back, but he had been in a rush to get to the coffee shop on time.

“Harry?” Louis prompted again, leaning forward in his seat.

“Oh,” Harry breathed. “Um, right, yeh. Everything’s fine. Just… I guess I’m just surprised you actually came to meet me.”

“Surprised? Why is that?”

“Well,” Harry started softly, taking a more subdued sip of his drink and actually savoring the flavor once he realized it was tea instead of coffee. “You are _The_ Louis Tomlinson after all.”

Louis laughed, relaxing back into his chair again. “Yes, but if I recall correctly, there was this boy in your class who asked me to be here. Do you know who I mean? He was _the_ cupcake who wanted to _make_ cupcakes for a living. Quite confident he was, if you ask me, and cheeky. Oh, and smart as well.”

Harry smiled shyly, his cheeks heating behind the dimples that appeared there. Louis continued though with a snap of his fingers.

“Oh that’s right! It was you, wasn’t it? _You_ were the boy who asked _The_ Louis Tomlinson to be here!”

The younger boy’s smile widened as he looked down at the tea he held in his hands. His long fingers nearly wrapped around the paper cup completely if he twisted his hands the right way, and Harry’s eyes unconsciously flickered up to look at Louis’ hands. The older man’s hands were smaller, petite really, just like the rest of Louis. Harry bit his lip and looked all the way up to Louis’ eyes and found the man watching him with amusement.

“You’re very easily distractible, aren’t you?” His eyes glowed with amusement. “Do you like shiny things?”

“He-eey,” Harry whined, wagging a finger at the other man.

Louis tutted for a moment, but sat back in his seat once again. “Well, at least you’re paying attention now. What did you want to discuss while I was here? I assume it was about that bakery you wanted?”

“Uh,” Harry hesitated. He felt like he had just been through a loop, admittedly a small loop, but a loop nonetheless. He had thought he and Louis were flirting, or at least _he_ had been trying to flirt, but Louis was suddenly all business. Shaking his head, Harry sighed. “Yeah, I wanted to know how hard it was to start something like that on your own.”

“Well, as you know, I’ve never owned a bakery.” Harry rolled his eyes, but Louis continued. “However, the basic venture of starting something up on your own is probably the same, and I think first of all, you need money.”

“Money, like you’ve got?” Harry joked.

Louis smiled. “Oh, maybe. If you wanted my money though, Harold, you would have to work for it.”

And Harry was back to thinking they were flirting again. He blushed, but brought the conversation back to safe ground. He didn’t want to scare Louis away after all. “So I would need money to buy a shop right?”

“For starters, yes. But also product and getting your name out there to bring in customers.”

Harry nodded, listening intently as Louis went on about all the things he would need to do in order to start his bakery. It was a lot of information, and it was very useful, but Harry couldn’t help but get distracted every once and a while by the shape of Louis’ lips, or the curve of his jaw. His eyes were bright and his hair was swooping down above them in a decidedly messy fringe. Harry wanted to watch him talk for hours.

Unfortunately, Louis’ phone decided right then to let out a shriek of sound.

Harry jolted in surprise at the high pitched tone while Louis just rolled his eyes and picked the device up off the table. His eyes scanned the screen for a second before his eyebrows pulled down.

“I need to take this,” Louis murmured regretfully.

“Oh…”

Louis hit the little green button and held the phone up to his ear for a moment, but asked the person on the other end to hold for a moment. He looked up at the younger boy; his mouth tilted in an apologetic manner, and reached out to curl his fingers around Harry’s wrist. “I’m so sorry, love. This is very rude of me, but I need to go. Can I make it up to you somehow?”

“Can we meet up again?” Harry asked immediately.

Louis nodded. “I’d like that. I’ll text you this time, okay? I don’t know when my next available time will be. I’ve got a lot of meetings coming up this week.”

“Okay,” Harry assented. “M sorry if this kept you from any of them, but I really wanted to see you, so…”

The younger boy trailed off, feeling entirely embarrassed, but hopeful as well.

Louis smiled sweetly, only a hint of mischief in his eyes that Harry could see, and squeezed Harry’s wrist just slightly before letting go. “I’ll text you soon, Harold. Have a good day.”

“You too!” Harry responded, jumping up from his seat and nearly knocking his knee on the table again as he watched Louis swirl out of the coffee shop with his phone pressed to his ear.

When Louis was gone Harry slumped back down in his seat, but before he could really slip into his own self-doubt about when the next time Louis might text him the door of the shop jingled again and Harry was soon joined by Niall and another boy.

Harry frowned slightly at the new addition, but lifted his hand in a wave.

“Hiii, ‘m Harry.”

The boy nodded back, his jet black hair flopping over on his forehead. His eyes were a golden brown colour, sparkling as he glanced at Niall, who introduced him as ‘Zayn’ when the boy didn’t offer his name himself.

“He runs the tattoo shop I was watchin’ from,” Niall continued to explain.

Harry scoffed. “What were you doing in a tattoo shop, Nialler? You’re lily white to that kind of stuff.”

Zayn chuckled lowly, the sound giving some clue to a deep voice, but Harry couldn’t be sure. Niall glowered at Harry.

“I’ll have you know, mate, that I asked for a tattoo, but Zayn here refused. Said I was too squidgy!”

“Well, you are,” Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Niall gave a noise of offense. “You don’t even know where I asked for the tattoo!”

“His arse,” Zayn chipped in finally.

Harry squawked a laugh. “Really?”

The blond’s face went red and he glared at Zayn. “Oi, you want free pizza tonight or not?” Zayn just shrugged, but Niall took it as an affirmative of the ‘I guess a free meal would be cool’ variety. “Then keep yer trap shut about my arse.”

Zayn just laughed again, running a hand through his hair with the ease of a man that hadn’t a care in the world. Harry envied him that, thinking back to Louis who had left less than five minutes before.

He wanted so badly to just call the man and ask him out to dinner or summat, but Louis had said he would text and that he would be busy. Harry couldn’t help the sneaking fear that Louis would realize amidst all of his work that Harry was just a useless Uni student that was sucking up his valuable time.

With a grunt of frustration Harry let his head fall to the tabletop with a loud thump.

“Is he always like this?” Zayn asked, not even trying to be quiet about it.

Niall snorted. “Don’ worry about him. He’s just got this massive hard on for that guy he was talking to before.”

“Shut up Niall,” Harry mumbled, feeling grouchy the more he debated about whether or not his flirting with Louis had been successful enough to result in Harry receiving a text in the next five seconds.

He counted to five. No text. He grunted again.

“Lad was a bit older wasn’ he?” Zayn questioned.

Harry could practically hear Niall’s eyebrow wag. “And richer too.”

“Ace,” Zayn murmured.

“He said he would text,” Harry groaned. “Do you think he’ll text?”

“Of course he will,” Niall replied quickly and honestly.

Harry felt a little better, but still had a knot in his gut. “When though?” he asked, rolling his forehead on the tabletop so he could glance up at Niall.

“Oi,” Zayn chipped in, scratching lazily at the scruff on his chin. Harry thought of Louis’ scruff and couldn’t help but feel like a pining teenage girl when it made him happy and upset all at the same time. “He sat here with you for, like, an hour, mate. He’ll text you.”

“Yeah?” Harry murmured, finally sitting back up and glancing hopefully at the boy Niall had brought with him. Harry decided he liked the lad when he nodded.

“I was watchin’ too,” Zayn said with a hitch of his thumb towards Niall as way to explain that Niall had somehow convinced him to spy on Harry’s coffee date with Louis as well, and shrugged. “He seemed awful interested to have sat here and talked with you that long, and he didn’t look at anyone else here the whole time.”

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit, glancing to Niall. “What, did you bring binoculars or summat?”

Niall just smiled, and Harry groaned loudly again, though he felt the knot in his gut loosening by a degree.

“Alright,” he huffed.

Niall shouted some sort of praise as they all stood up, and slapped Zayn on the back. “Time for that pizza!”

Zayn snorted, smiling wide with a push of his tongue behind his perfectly straight teeth, and shoved at Niall in return. Harry wasn’t entirely sure how Niall always made friends so quickly, but at least Zayn seemed to be a nice lad, though a bit quiet whereas Niall was all sound all the time. He just hoped he wouldn’t come home anytime soon to find the two of them wound up in each other like he had last semester when he walked in on Niall’s pale, Irish ass being swatted red.

Harry shivered at the haunting memory, and made sure to remind himself to interrogate Zayn on his intentions with Niall after lunch.

At least that would take his mind off waiting for Louis for a bit.

***

When Harry felt his phone vibrate next to his head, all he could do was groan in exasperation. Niall had been texting him all day trying to convince him to go out to a party on campus, and Harry appreciated it, he did, he just couldn’t muster up the enthusiasm to watch Niall and Zayn cozy up while he was surrounded by strangers trying to come onto him. He just wanted to be alone really.

And he knew he was being a bit ridiculous, but as the days had passed without a text from Louis, Harry had become pouty, moping around the dorm room and throwing himself into his coursework to distract himself. And Niall had found him sleeping with his face pressed to the keyboard of his laptop on more than one occasion. It had been over a week after all and Harry had already been only half convinced that Louis was interested in the first place.

So when he finally got the energy to look at the message, expecting some sort of plea from Niall to join in on the fun, Harry was jolted with surprise.

**_How do you feel about chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham?_ **

Harry read the message over and over, his eyes lingering on the sender’s name: Louis.

And then his fingers were flying across the screen of his phone, little _clicking_ noises sounding as he responded.

**_I haven’t had it before, but it sounds yummy._ **

Harry debated whether or not he should add a smiley face at the end of the text, but decided to leave it without one as he hit send. He didn’t want to come across as too eager, though he knew just how desperate he had been to hear from the older man. And he knew how much of a relief it was to get a reply less than five minutes later.

**_Quite, and I know just the place to get it._ **

Frowning, Harry’s brows drew together. It wasn’t exactly an invitation, and Harry wasn’t sure how to reply, so he sent a simple ‘ ** _yeah?_** ’.

His phone vibrated when a new message came in a moment later:

**_Would you care to join me in having some? I seem to recall my rudeness in ending our conversation at the coffee shop before, and I would like to make it up to you._ **

Harry typed back quickly **_Right now?_**

**_Yes, Harold, now._ **

Harry scrambled out of his desk chair, his fingers working over his phone even as he ran towards his closet and threw the door open. **_Isn’t it late though?_**

Louis took a little longer in replying: **_Well, yes, hence the dinner portion of this conversation having. I can’t be drinking caffeine every time we meet since I’d like to sleep tonight if at all possible. I do have a schedule to keep._**

Harry paused in his frantic search for a clean shirt as he read that, and typed back: **_And I wouldn’t be interrupting that schedule?_**

Louis’ next text came in less than thirty seconds later: **_Not at all._**

The younger boy smiled, his dimples curving against his cheeks as he threw the phone on his bed long enough to yank off the shirt he had on, and then he was on his way to the bathroom, typing as he went.

He went about washing his face, brushing his teeth, and applying a generous amount of deodorant as he and Louis texted back and forth for another few minutes, Harry giving Louis his address at the dorm so he could be picked up.

Harry even shot off a message to Niall, telling the blond that he might be out when he and Zayn got back after the party. And it wasn’t long before he was dressed in his tightest skinny jeans and a loose, overly large sweater on top. His hair was a mess though and he pushed it all under a beanie to keep it out of the way before he pulled his boots on over his feet.

It wasn’t too awfully fancy, but Harry was pleased with himself, and he was even more pleased when Louis texted him to say he was waiting outside the dorm. He grabbed his wallet and keys, shoving the items into his pockets, and bolted out the door after making sure it was locked.

He was careful as he made his way down the three flights of stairs it took to get to the front door of his building, but let loose as he rocketed out towards the visitor parking lot. Before he got too far though, he was crashing into another body and strong arms around his waist were the only things keeping him up as the both of them spun a bit with the force of it all.

Harry clung on, his cheeks heating fiercely when he looked up and realized just who he had run into, and he stammered out an ‘oops’ as Louis looked down at him in surprise.

“Hi,” the older man finally managed as he helped Harry upright. He smirked though. “Going somewhere Harold? You seem to be in quite the rush.”

“Mhm,” Harry hummed, biting his lip. “I was promised dinner.”

Louis’ eyes seemed to sparkle, though Harry imagined it could have just been the lights overhead. “That you were,” Louis chuckled. “I suppose we ought to be off then?”

Harry nodded, fiddling a bit with his beanie as he smiled. “Yeah definitely.”

The older man nodded, slipping his arm around Harry’s shoulders and spinning him towards the parking lot. “This way then, love.”

Harry’s smile widened across his cheeks as he followed happily. And he was far more pleased when Louis’ arm stayed wrapped around him. It wasn’t for long, but it left the younger boy feeling warm as he levered himself into the passenger side of the car.

The ride to the restaurant was short, but Louis filled the time by telling Harry about how busy his week had truly been. The younger boy was impressed with how many meetings had been attended and clients seen to by Louis, and he was beginning to get an image of what the man did for his record label on a daily basis. Harry was glad he preferred the clutter of a kitchen to the high maintained lifestyle of a musician. He wasn’t sure he would survive the hectic schedule, though he admitted blushingly to Louis that he had spent time in his high school years singing for a band he and his friends had put together before they all parted ways to go to college.

Louis was delighted by the mention of that, but Harry waved him off and looked out the window to see where they were arriving. His eyes widened.

“Louis,” he squeaked. “This is, like, the most expensive restaurant in town.”

“Observant,” the older man murmured, slightly sarcastically. “They serve the best food, and that’s certainly what you deserve after I was so rude before.”

“You weren’t rude,” Harry corrected quickly. “You were just working after all. If I had a job I’m sure it would get in the way of social stuff too.”

“Mm, then we had best keep you unemployed, then, Harold. Don’t worry though,” he smirked. “I’d take good care of you.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. Louis’ level of flirting was beyond him sometimes, but he found himself quite happy with it every time it happened. He just smiled and played with the sleeves on his sweater though; waiting for Louis to park the car before he pushed the door open and they went in to take their seats.

After they had ordered and both of them had been treated to a glass of red wine, Harry found himself staring at the man seated across from him. And Louis didn’t seem to mind. Finally though, Harry broke the silence.

“I’m really glad you texted me.”

“Well, I said I would, Harry,” Louis replied with raised eyebrows. “I’m just glad you answered so late on a Friday night. Shouldn’t you be out with friends?”

Harry felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how hard Niall had been trying to get him to go out with him to that party, but he couldn’t really hold on to the feeling when Louis had finally texted him back and actually taken him out. “I’d probably rather be here with you anyways,” Harry murmured before he could stop himself.

Louis beamed, his eyes disappearing into crinkled lines of his wide smile. “I’m glad. And to tell you the truth,” Louis said in a hushed voice. “I’d rather spend my Friday night with you too, rather than with a line of clients in need of wooing and contract signing. So thank you for joining me this evening.”

“My pleasure,” Harry practically purred, running his fingertips along the line of his bottom lip.

And Louis sobered a bit, looking satisfied with the younger boy’s reply, and his gaze slipped back and forth between Harry’s mouth and his eyes. Before he could say anything, though, their food was brought to them and they both tucked in, keeping their conversation light as they sipped their wine.

Yet Harry still noticed the way Louis would watch him when he would lick wine off his lips, and he preened at the attention.

“So,” Louis said after their plates were taken away and the check was set on the table. Louis snatched it away when Harry tried to reach for it and simply placed a credit card in the fold and handed it back to the waiter. “Did you actually have any questions about that bakery or anything? We haven’t talked about that at all this evening.”

“Oh, right,” Harry cleared his throat and laughed softly, pulling a bit at his beanie. “Not really. But what do I owe you for the dinner?”

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Louis smirked. “There’s nothing else I could give you information on?”

“Well, you gave me a lot already.”

Louis nodded solemnly, quiet as the waiter returned with Louis’ card and receipt. Harry felt his heart beat a bit faster.

“I-I really liked dinner though,” he rushed out. “We could do it again. I’m sure I’ll think of something you could help me with! Or- - or maybe I could help you? Uh …somehow…”

Louis’ eyes widened a bit at Harry’s anxious tone, but he reached out and let his fingers skim over the younger boy’s wrist as he smiled. “I’m sure you could, Harold. But perhaps I should just get you back to your dorm for the night?”

“Louis- -” he tried, but the older man was already pulling him up, their hands sliding together, and leading Harry out of the restaurant. As they got to the car though, Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ fingers before the older man could let him go to get in. “Louis, wait.”

“What is it?” the older man asked.

“I- -” Harry stammered for a moment, debating with himself about what he really wanted to say. He couldn’t stop the way his mind played over Louis’ watchful eyes, the way the older man had kept his eyes glued to Harry’s lips every time he took a sip of wine or licked away the taste of dinner from his mouth. And he thought of how much Louis had given him already; coffee, dinner, his knowledge of business, his time, and Harry just… surged forward, crashing his lips against the other man’s.

Louis made a muffled sound of surprise, his body tense and frozen, but didn’t push Harry away. Instead, after a moment of pause, he pulled the younger boy closer. Harry opened his lips in invitation, nipping gently at Louis’ mouth, and whined softly when he felt Louis’ fingers dig into his hips. He tangled his own fingers in the older man’s hair and pressed more firmly against him, but as he did so Louis moved back.

He was panting, his cheeks flushed and his lips shining, and Harry just wanted to fall into him again. Louis held him though, determination and uncertainty flashing across his features.

“Harry,” he murmured, his voice thready and high. “We can’t…”

And Harry let himself be pushed back at that, let his hands untangle from the other man’s hair, and wrapped his arms around himself. “I’m sorry,” he breathed, feeling unbelievably embarrassed. “I- - I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I thought… I shouldn’t have assumed… Oh my _god_ , Louis, I’m so sorry-”

“No, no,” Louis rushed out, “Harry no. Don’t be sorry for that! I just- - fuck, I’ve wanted to do that with you all night, but… Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want _that_? With me?”

“Yes,” Harry replied immediately, his muscles going lax again, though slowly. He reached out tentatively for Louis, his fingers brushing the blazer the other man was wearing. “Yes I want this. I want you. Louis, you’re… fuck, you’re so fit and smart and funny and you actually gave me the time of day among all these other things that just seem to point to you being a really amazing bloke, and… I want you. I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t.”

Louis seemed dumbfounded; his eyes wide as he stared at Harry for a long moment before he let out a relieved breath and smiled. “Even if I’m older than you?”

Harry scoffed, feeling his worry fade quickly into amusement and excitement. “You’re not that much older than me! - - Are you? How old are you?”

“Twenty three.”

Feigning horror, Harry gaped and fell forward against Louis chest. The older man caught him easily. “Oh my god, Louis, that’s, like, a three year difference! You’re practically a granddad already!”

“That’s right Harry,” Louis hummed with mock sincerity. “I’m an adult, well, an adultier adult than you anyways.”

Harry smiled, chuckling lightly as he pressed his chest against Louis again, feeling the spark of need he had had before resurfacing. Following it was bravery. He let his lips skim along the older man’s exposed collarbone and placed a kiss at the base of his throat. “I don’t mind the age difference, Louis. Like, at all.”

“No?”

Harry straightened enough to look Louis in the eye, letting all of his want and need shine through his smile and half-hooded gaze. “I like the idea of an older man taking care of me.”

That elicited a reaction out of Louis, the man’s arms tightening around Harry’s waist, and a pleased hum rumbled from his chest.

“You like that idea too then?” Harry asked. He wouldn’t admit it when he was being so forward, but Harry was truly curious, wanting Louis to say the words himself. And he was pleased when the older man finally did.

“I- - yeah, I like that idea a lot.”

Harry bit his lip to hide his smile, but let his arms wind around Louis’ shoulders and leaned back in to slot his lips against Louis’. This kiss was slower, more deliberate, and Harry felt like his insides might melt. He had been so anxious before, scared that he had imagined something that wasn’t really there. But with Louis’ lips on his, Harry felt all of his nerves uncoil and reform into something else. Something warmer.

Harry let one hand slide down Louis’ front, his palm skimming over the hard length at the front of Louis’ slacks.

“We can’t,” Louis said again though, gasping as he pulled away, but the words were quickly followed by an explanation. “Not in the parking lot, _Jesus_. Get in the car, Harry.”

“Oh,” Harry gasped, nodding his head quickly. “Sorry, sorry.”

And then he was climbing into the passenger seat of Louis’ car, slamming the door behind him just as Louis opened his own door and slipped in beside him. Harry smiled sheepishly, tugging at the curls that peeked out of the bottom of his beanie, and waited for Louis to shut his own door before he started speaking again.

“Sorry,” he hummed. “Just got excited I s’pose.”

Louis laughed lightly, pulling his seatbelt across his chest and clicking it into place as he looked over at the younger boy. “I suppose you did, but don’t be sorry about it Harry. I didn’t mind one bit.”

“You didn’t?” Harry asked, biting his lip as he leaned a bit over the center console. He just wanted to be closer to Louis.

The older man smiled. “Mm, I quite liked it, Harold. But we are still in the parking lot despite being in my car.”

“We could go to my dorm?” Harry suggested.

“Oh,” Louis cooed. “First date and you’re already inviting me up to your room? Don’t you think I’m a classier girl than that?”

Harry snorted. “Don’t think you’re a girl at all. ‘S kinda why I like you so much. And though you may still be classy, I’m certainly not.”

Louis’ eyes sparkled. “No, you certainly aren’t. To your dorm then?”

The younger boy felt another jolt of excitement run through him and rushed to pull his own seatbelt on. “Yeah, yes. Let’s go.”

Louis’ lips quirked up into an amused smile as he turned over the engine and started the car, backing out quickly and heading off towards Harry’s dorm.

There was a long silence between them as they passed under a number of green lights, but after a while Louis reached out and tangled his fingers with Harry’s. The younger boy smiled, leaning into the touch and pulling Louis’ hand into his lap, letting the older man feel the length of his cock under his jeans. He was already half hard and swollen, and Louis let out a blast of air, almost a scoff but more like a laugh.

And then he was hauling his hand, with Harry’s in tow, back over the center console and doing as the younger boy had by putting their combined palms down on the bulge that was there. Harry purred happily, pressing the heel of his hand down harder and causing Louis to moan low in his throat.

The older man let his fingers disentangle from the other boy’s, grabbing the wheel to try and stay focused long enough to get them back to the dorms, but he didn’t stop Harry from palming at him. They made it just as Harry popped the button of Louis’ jeans open.

Louis turned the car off and pulled the keys from the ignition before grabbing Harry by the back of his neck and hauling him across the center console to seal their lips together. Harry opened to him immediately, feeling Louis’ tongue sweep into his mouth as his breath tickled the younger boy’s cheeks. It was messy and wet and fucking perfect, but Harry could feel the gearshift digging into his kidney and he couldn’t properly crawl into Louis’ lap in the small confines of the car.

He pulled back enough to bite at the older man’s lips and let his fingers play at the zipper of Louis’ jeans. “Come on,” he panted. “I need an actual room for what I want to do with you.”

“Oh?” Louis hummed. “And what do you want to do with me?”

Harry smiled, his tongue darting out to swipe across the other man’s lips, and leaned in for a quick kiss before he pulled back again. “I want to suck you off.”

Louis laughed, though the sound was a bit breathless. “You need a whole room to do that, love?”

“With how small this damn car is, yes.”

The older man squawked, offended. “This is a _sports car_!”

“Does it really matter? I want your cock in my mouth and you’re going to defend the size of your car?”

“Yes, _Harold_ , it was expensive!”

“Is it expensive enough to blow off a blow job, _Lewis_?”

Louis grunted loudly, glaring at Harry as he shoved his keys in his pocket and reached for the handle of his door. “You’re lucky I fucking like you so much. Now get out and take me up to your room.”

Harry smirked, rushing to get out of his side of the car as Louis climbed out too and they both met at the tail end to tangle their hands together again. He pulled Louis along behind him, making his way to the side door that opened to the stairwell of the building, and lead the older man up the three flights of stairs to his floor.

It didn’t take long for him to unlock his dorm room and pull Louis inside, and it took even less time for Harry to feel a rush of relief that Niall didn’t seem to be home yet. Still, he went straight for his own room, dragging Louis in with him before shutting the door and shoving Louis back against it.

“So hospitable,” Louis joked.

Laughing, Harry pushed in close to the older man and buried his lips against Louis’ throat. Louis moaned, tilting his head back to give Harry more room, and his hands found the younger boy’s arse, squeezing and yanking him in even closer to grind their hips together.

Harry worked at getting the older man’s coat off, pushing it back and off his shoulders before he started in on his shirt too. And Louis didn’t complain, helping halfheartedly as Harry’s lips and teeth pulled a brilliant bruise to the surface of the skin just above Louis’ collarbone.

He was quite content letting Harry have his way for a bit, but he also wanted to see more of the younger boy’s body as his own was continually being revealed one article of clothing at a time. So, when Harry had succeeded in getting Louis down to just his black boxer briefs, his hands and mouth skimming lightly over each of the tattoos that covered Louis’ right arm and upper chest, the older man started plucking the clothes off the other boy.

And he was surprised to find an equal amount, if not more, of tattoos on the younger boy’s body as well. There was even a large butterfly covering Harry’s chest just below his sternum. Louis ran his fingertips over the art, imagining the ink covered in his cum.

“You’re so fucking fit,” he breathed.

Harry blushed, his curls falling into his eyes as he pulled off his beanie, and leaned in yet again to slot his lips against Louis’ for a sweet kiss.

“Thank you,” he murmured against the older man’s mouth, and Louis blushed too, the intimacy Harry conveyed with those simple words making his chest ache and his pulse race.

“You’re welcome, baby,” he whispered.

Harry smiled and nuzzled their noses together for a moment before he licked his lips. “Can I suck you now? Please?”

“Yeah,” Louis replied quickly. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Nodding, Harry pecked their lips together before he dropped to his knees in front of the other man, his mouth trailing wetly down Louis chest. He stopped once he hit the band of Louis boxer briefs, his breath hot over the bulge of the older man’s cock, and Louis couldn’t help but to push his hips forward towards the boy’s mouth. Harry palmed at Louis through the fabric, curling his fingers around the line of the older man’s cock and rubbing lightly from base to tip.

“Come on,” he breathed almost desperately and swatted Harry’s hands away long enough to shove his briefs down his thighs.

And Harry mewed in appreciation, leaning forward to swipe his tongue at the tip before gripping Louis’ base again and swallowing as much of the older man’s cock down as he could in one go. Louis threw his head back, banging it painfully against the door, and tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls.

“ _Jesus_ , Harry! You don’t waste time at all. _Fuck_!”

Harry hummed low in the back of his throat, the vibrations against Louis’ cock making his thighs shake, and hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head back and forth. The weight of Louis on his tongue was more than enough to make Harry fully hard, but the older man’s panted words, his breathless groans and whimpers when Harry would flick his tongue just under the head of his cock made the whole experience ten times better.

But Harry pulled off, working his fist fast and hard along Louis’ length, and dipped down farther to lap at the older man’s balls.

Louis swore, his fingers clenching and unclenching in Harry’s hair as his hips rocked back and forth. “Fucking hell, Harry,” he gasped, “feels so fucking good.”

Preening at the praise, Harry brought his mouth back to Louis’ cock, his tongue swiping over the slit to taste the pre cum that had beaded there before wrapping his lips around the older man again. He let the ring of his lips meet his fist, feeling Louis hit the back of his throat before pulling back and taking him in again. It was fucking amazing, but Harry wanted more.

He went as far down as he could and let his fist fall away, sliding his hands around the other man’s waist. And then he dug his fingers in, blinking up at Louis with pleading eyes and trying to swallow him down deeper.

Louis was watching him with wide eyes, his fingers still buried in Harry’s curls, and his chest heaving with his every intake of air. He was gorgeous. And Harry moaned obscenely when the man understood what he wanted and started rocking his hips back and forth, fucking into Harry’s mouth.

“You were fucking made for this, weren’t you?” Louis wheezed, watching his length slowly disappear between Harry’s lips before coming back slick and wet. “And you’re so damn pretty like this, baby.”

Harry whined, pulling Louis’ hips to him a little faster, and the older man complied as more compliments poured from his mouth.

“Perfect baby- - so, so perfect taking my cock. I was thinking about it, you know? At dinner? Was thinking about your lips on me, about how fucking bad I wanted you. Oh- - and baby, you’re so much better than I even imagined,” Louis grunted. “So fucking good. Gonna make me cum just like this.”

His fingers curled into fists, handfuls of Harry’s hair caught between them, and he _pulled._ Harry went pliantly, even as his eyes watered when Louis hit the back of his throat, and swallowed around him to take him deeper.

Louis let out a strangled cry a moment before Harry felt the first burst of cum hit his tongue and the younger boy moaned at the taste. His mouth filled quickly, Louis’ hips stuttering as his cock jerked and emptied, and Harry loved it. He took it all and continued sucking until Louis was pushing him away, gasping for breath and shaking where he stood leaning against the door. Harry licked at his lips, wiping the back of his hand across his chin to clean it of saliva as he watched the older man come down from his orgasm.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis panted. “Your fucking _mouth_ , Harry. Fuck. Get up here,” he demanded with a wave of his hand at the younger boy. “Fucking come here.”

Harry got to his feet quickly, crowding Louis against the door as the older man yanked him forward and sealed their mouths together. They both moaned at the contact, Louis tongue pressing into Harry’s mouth before he started pressing with his whole body. Harry moved with him, allowing the older man to push him back farther and farther until they were both tumbling down onto Harry’s mattress in the middle of his dorm room.

Harry squawked a laugh at that, but Louis moved on to the younger boy’s neck, biting and licking just under his jawline as he helped Harry up towards the pillows.

“So good for me, Harry,” Louis told him, planting kiss after kiss to his chest and stomach. “So fucking good. And all I did was buy you dinner. Fuck. What if I bought you the whole fucking restaurant? What would you have given me then?”

“Don’t want a restaurant,” Harry panted back, lifting his hips as the older man tugged at his briefs.

“Your bakery then,” Louis responded quickly. “What if I bought you your bakery?”

“You can’t buy me that,” Harry said, smiling even as his body jolted with the touch of Louis’ hand on his cock. “I’ve gotta earn it.”

“What you’ve _earned_ ,” Louis grunted, licking up the underside of the hard length he held in his hand, “is an orgasm better than the one you gave me.”

“’S ‘at possible?” Harry teased, but his doubts fled when the tight, wet heat of Louis’ mouth engulfed him.

And it wasn’t long before Louis had the younger boy screaming his name and cuming down his throat, Harry’s back arched high off the mattress as his hips working frantically into Louis’ mouth until he pulled off.

“It’s possible,” Louis rasped before kissing the inside of Harry’s thigh and gently rubbing at the boy’s softening cock.

Harry tugged at Louis’ arms until he had the man beside him and nuzzled into his chest. The sweat on his skin was drying, making him shiver, but Louis was a constant source of heat beside him. And he never wanted the man to leave.

“Still can’t buy me the bakery,” he hummed though. “But you can buy me other things if it means you’ll let me keep you like this.”

“Like what?” Louis murmured sleepily, hugging the younger boy closer to his chest and slotting his thigh between Harry’s legs.

“Naked.”                                               

Louis barked out a laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling with how wide he was smiling, and laid a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “Sounds like a deal.”

***

The next date they went on, Harry went to Louis’ house and looked on in amazement. The building was small, not quite the lavish living he expected of a multibillionaire, but it reminded Harry of an old building back in Cheshire with the way the brickwork climbed up the side and there were little intricacies in each nook and cranny. And he absolutely loved it.

They went inside and Harry was only continually impressed with the way Louis had decorated and furnished his home in an expensive yet quaint way. It was warm.

Harry rushed to the kitchen though, dropping the plastic bags he had been carrying from the shop and fluttering around to see all of the appliances.

“Can I stay forever?” he asked.

Louis just laughed, following him into the room and setting down his own bag of groceries. “So you like it?”

“I love it!” Harry gushed. “I can’t wait to get my hands on this oven.”

“Have at it, love,” Louis chuckled.

“You’re sure you don’t mind me baking or anything?”

“As long as you don’t mind me doing some work for the record label while you do.”

Harry shook his head quickly, his curls bouncing, and waved his hands at Louis softly. “Not at all, go on then. You work and I’ll get started.”

Louis smiled, walking around the counter’s edge to pull Harry in by his waste and slot their lips together. When he pulled back Harry was smiling too. “How’s about I set up over on the island so I can still be in the room and we can still, technically, call this a date?”

Harry’s smile widened, his cheeks heating as he leaned a little more into the older man. “Okay,” he murmured.

“Okay,” Louis echoed.

And it wasn’t long before Harry was covered in flour and Louis was laughing raucously. When the sweets were finally baked though, cooling on a rack and the mess of the baking process cleaned, Harry was sitting on the counter with Louis pressed between his knees and their lips sealed together yet again.

They took their time tasting bits of the sugary, honeyed bread Harry had made, their tongues licking the sweet residue from each other’s mouths after each bite.

Harry didn’t go home to his dorm that night.

And many of their other dates after that night ended the same way.

***

“Louis, you know I was kidding right?” Harry asked, laughing happily as the older man piled clothes onto Harry’s arms. “You don’t have to get me this much stuff or anything at all really. I’ll still want you to fuck me later.”

The older man waved him off. “I like taking care of you Harry, and you said you needed new clothes for your internship. So, I’m getting you new clothes.”

“But- -”

“No, Harold, I don’t want to hear it. Just go try these on and come out to show me when you’re ready.”

Harry huffed, but went to the dressing rooms to do as he had been told. He and Louis had been dating for two months and in that time Harry had still been unable to convince the man that he didn’t have to spend so much money on him. But as Louis had said, he seemed to like buying things for the younger boy. So Harry was actually starting to ask for them. Just the week before he had gotten the older man to buy him a nice comforter set for his bed and they had promptly dirtied it with cum and sweat.

But Harry didn’t mind.

He actually really loved that Louis was so willing to do those things for him. And he loved giving Louis something in return.

So, he went about putting the clothes on and showing them off to Louis who approved of every last article, and then tried one final coat before inviting Louis into the dressing room to see it closer.

“It looks nice,” Louis said, smoothing his hands down the lapels and straightening the collar. “It’ll look great with the shirts I picked out. Do you like it?”

Harry smiled, hooking his fingers through the older man’s belt loops and pulling him closer. Louis squeaked in surprise and looked up at the younger boy, but Harry simply dipped down and kissed him. Louis moaned, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s shoulders and standing on his tip toes to take control of the kiss.

Before long though, Harry was pulling back and pushing Louis towards the long bench he had set the clothes that didn’t have hangers down on. He shoved the clothes to the side, urging Louis to sit down, and moved to straddle the older man. He leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

“I love it,” he hummed, licking at Louis’ collarbone. “And I wanna wear it while I ride you. Will you let me?”

Louis laughed softly, running his palms up and down Harry’s spread thighs, and kissed at the younger boy’s cheek when he pulled back. “It’ll probably ruin the coat.”

“I’m not hearing a ‘no’ there,” Harry said in a sing-song voice.

“Harry,” Louis tried to sound stern, but failed when the younger boy ground down against him.

“C’mon Lou, we can get it dry cleaned if I ruin it. I haven’t had you inside me in ages.”

“I fucked you this morning, Harold,” Louis deadpanned.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “And like I said, it’s been ages!”

Louis laughed, shaking his head, but ran his hands around to Harry’s arse and leaned into him. “Are you still open for me, baby? Still stretched out?”

“Mhm,” Harry hummed.

“We don’t have lube or condoms though,” Louis murmured, his eyebrows drawing together in frustration.

But Harry pressed his lips to the older man’s ear and smiled. “I brought some with me.”

Louis gasped, swatting his hand down on Harry’s arse cheek. “You planned this? And had the nerve to try and talk me out of buying you these things?”

“Well, I didn’t think you would buy me a whole new wardrobe Lewis,” Harry scoffed as he slid off the older man’s lap and went in search of his actual pair of jeans he had walked into the store with. When he found them he crowed in triumph and pulled the little packet of lube and a single condom out of his pocket. He smirked and turned his attention back to Louis, only to find the man with his trousers already pushed down to mid-thigh and his cock resting heavily against his stomach.

“Well, come on then Harold,” Louis murmured. “This cock won’t ride itself.”

Harry scoffed, tossing his found items at Louis’ chest before shucking off the pants the older man had picked out for him. “What does that even mean?”

“It means hurry up, baby. You got me hard and I’d like you to fix it before I have to walk out of here,” Louis replied, ripping the foil packet and taking care to lube up and roll the condom down his shaft before pumping the rigid length with more slick as he watched Harry remove his undershirt and pull the coat back on over his shoulders.

Harry climbed back into his lap and smiled. “See,” he purred. “You want it just as bad as I do.”

Louis let his fingers trail down between Harry’s cheeks, spreading more of the lube around the younger boy’s hole, and nodded. “Yeah, baby, I do.”

“Good,” Harry murmured before tilting Louis’ chin up and pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss.

And he didn’t break the contact, didn’t need to with Louis’ help, as he sank down on the older man’s length. There was only the slightest bit of resistance, the slide tight but still smooth, and it made Harry moan feverishly into Louis’ mouth.

The older man bit at his lips, soothing the sharp pain with a swipe of his tongue before pulling back only enough to breathe. The action was labored. “Gotta- - fuck, Harry. Gotta try to stay quiet, okay? We don’t wanna get caught.”

Harry whined. “Don’t know if I can. Feels so good.”

Louis groaned, leaning his head down against the other boy’s shoulder, and sank his teeth into the muscle he found there. Just as Harry would have let out another moan though, Louis pushed his fingers into the boy’s mouth.

“Suck,” he demanded.

And Harry listened, drawing the digits further into his mouth despite the bitter taste of lube they carried. It only made him grind his hips harder against Louis’ lap anyways. After a long moment though, Louis’ breath hot against Harry’s neck and the younger boy letting out little mewls, Louis squirmed beneath him.

“Need you to ride me, Harry. Need you to move,” he panted. “Fucking hell, you’re so damn tight, so fucking _gorgeous_ right now.”

Harry pulled off of Louis’ fingers with an obscene ‘ _pop_ ’ and crashed his lips against the older man’s with a whimper as he started rocking his hips back and forth. Louis tangled his fingers into the younger boy’s curls, tugging lightly as he parted his lips and let their tongues tangle together. Harry sighed happily and rose up onto his knees, drawing off of Louis’ cock before dropping back down and taking it in.

It sent a jolt through him and he couldn’t help the little wail of pleasure that broke between their lips. Louis didn’t seem to mind the noise anymore though, his hands skimming down Harry’s bare chest and curling around his waist to dig his fingertips into the younger boy’s hips.

“Go on,” Louis huffed. “Fuck yourself just like that, baby.”

Harry nodded, his cheeks flushed and his eyes looking glazed as he complied. He leaned forward onto Louis, his arms across the older man’s shoulders for balance and his face buried in Louis’ neck as he started a fast up down rhythm that left them both breathless and straining.

Harry focused on the stretch of his body around Louis, the way the muscles in his thighs were shaking and his toes curling. And the ache in his arse as he fucked down onto Louis’ cock again and again was absolutely perfect. He could feel the older man’s length nudging across his prostate, pulling and sliding against his heat, and it made him whine. Little gasps and mewls falling from his throat as he pressed his mouth to Louis’ skin.

The fact that they could have gotten caught or been heard didn’t matter to Harry then. All that mattered was the curling of his spine and the warm pooling in his lower belly. His own cock was leaking, pearls of precum soaking the front of Louis’ shirt, but when he reached for it Louis slapped his hand away.

“Let me do that,” the older man grunted, his hips shoving up against Harry’s and burying his length deeper than the boy could have gotten it himself. And then he grabbed on, his fingers tight, and started pumping.

“Lou!” Harry cried, his whole body jolting at the touch. “Fuck, _Louis_!”

“Come on,” the man whispered. “Cum for me, baby. I can feel how close you are, how fucking tight your arse is. Cum for me.”

Harry sobbed against Louis’ shoulder, fucking up into the hand around his cock and down into Louis’ lap as he fell apart. Streams of cum coated the front of Louis’ shirt, but the man didn’t stop working his hand until he had pulled every last drop of the liquid from Harry’s tip. Only then did he wrap his arms around Harry’s waist and fuck into him until his own release washed over him, his cum filling the reservoir tip of his condom and his muscles going taut until he was completely through.

Both of the boys were slow moving after, their bodies slumped together and their breath mingling as they nosed closer for a kiss, and Louis rubbed his palms up and down Harry’s spine under the coat he wore. The younger boy practically purred, a soft moan leaving his lips as he nuzzled against Louis’ chest for a moment before carefully lifting off his lap. His thighs trembled and he had to lean against the wall for support.

“You’re going to get me into trouble one of these days,” Louis murmured. He rolled the condom off his softening cock and tied it before he realized he didn’t have anywhere to put it other than his pocket. He grimaced slightly as he pushed it into his jeans, but pulled the pants up as he stood and pushed closer to Harry again. “You’re going to get me into so much trouble and I won’t even care because I’ll remember how good you always feel, how good you make me feel. And nothing else will ever come close to that.”

The younger boy smiled sweetly, still looking dazed and fucked out and perfect, and Louis helped him get dressed again in the clothes he already owned before gathering up the armfuls of the things he still needed to buy. Harry clutched the coat he had been wearing to his chest and followed Louis out of the dressing room when they were both ready.

At the counter, though, he couldn’t help but bite his lips and hope the cashier didn’t notice how Louis was trying to cover the cum stains on the front of his shirt with his jacket while Harry handed over his own to be scanned. The woman just took it quickly though, seeming bored, and put all the clothes into bags and handed them back after Louis swiped his credit card through the machine and signed the receipt.

Later that night after Harry had washed all the other items, he was still holding the new coat to his nose, the cloth smelling of sweat and sex, and it made him smile. When Niall asked about it Harry blushed furiously and scurried off to his room to call Louis.

He knew the man was in a business meeting of sorts with his financial advisor, Liam Payne, but he wanted to hear Louis’ voice. And the older man picked up on the first ring.

“Hi, baby,” he hummed.

Harry smiled wider and flopped onto his bed with the coat tucked up under his cheek. “Hi. Sorry if I’m interrupting.”

“Don’t worry, Harold. Is something wrong?”

“No, just wanted to see how the meeting was going.”

“Very well, thank you,” Louis chirped. “Actually, did you know that Liam attended your university as well? He was just telling me all about it. He had that same teacher I lectured for.”

“Higgins,” Harry provided.

“Yes that’s right. Say, would you ever want to meet Liam? He could help you or give you pointers on what kind of things you might want to do to get your bakery started in the future.”

“You already did that though,” Harry told him.

“But Liam is far more versed in the financial side of things,” Louis tried again.

The younger boy frowned. “Lou, I told you I have to earn my bakery myself. And Liam works for _you_.”

“Hey, I promised not to buy it for you, but if I can help even just a little bit by loaning you my advisor, it wouldn’t really be so bad, would it? Plus, he’s not just an employee, he’s also kind of my best friend and I’d like you to meet him regardless.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond for a moment, his lips slowly curving into a smile. “Would this be your version of me meeting your family?” he asked finally.

Louis laughed, his focus coming back to Harry after he had been arguing with, presumably, Liam about what a ‘kind of best friend’ was. “Yes, though… I’d like you to meet my family as well.”

“Louis Tomlinson, are you trying to go steady with me?”

“First,” Louis huffed, his exasperation clear through the phone. “Who even says ‘going steady’ anymore? And second, I thought we already were.”

Harry smiled so hard his cheeks ached and turned to rub his face into the coat Louis had bought him. “Well, you do take good care of me don’t you?”

“And you take good care of me. So, are we or aren’t we… going steady? Do you seriously call it that?”

“No, I don’t call it that, and yes we are.”

Louis laughed. “Okay, that’s good to hear.”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed softly. “It is. I guess I can meet your friend anytime you want. I don’t have classes Friday or anything and I was already planning on asking you if you would want to take me to dinner this weekend. Do you want me to meet him then?”

“Sure, he says that works for the both of us. But I’ve got to actually finish this meeting with him now. Can I call you when I’m done? Or would you prefer if I waited until morning?”

“Call me when you’re done,” Harry told him seriously. “I’ve got a lot to say to you regarding the ache in my arse.”

Louis hummed, the sound barely registering over the phone, but Harry caught it and smiled yet again. “I can’t wait, baby. I’ll call you in just a bit.”

“Alright. Love you, Lou.”

There was a long pause wherein Harry realized he had never said that to the older man before. He meant it, he did, but he hadn’t meant to actually say it out loud. If he was being honest with himself, Harry had fallen in love with Louis the day he first saw him in Professor Higgins’ class. But he hadn’t told the older man, fearing that he would scare the man away, and he had just blurted it out over the phone.

He felt worry wash over him.

“Lou, I- -” he stuttered.

But the older man spoke before he could finish, and he sounded relieved. “I love you too, baby, so fucking much.”

“Yeah?” Harry squeaked.

“Yeah. Now, I’ll call you tonight, but I’m taking you out again as soon as you’re done with class tomorrow, okay? I wanna see you in person the next time I say that, and I wanna buy you something. Anything. Just- - text me.”

“I will,” Harry murmured, feeling the warmth of his happiness seeping back into his bones. He had to force himself to stay calm as he said goodbye, knowing that once he was off the phone he would be running to Niall, whether the blond had Zayn’s dick up his arse or not, and telling him all about what had just occurred.

Louis hummed happily, sounding pleased, and gave a final ‘bye, baby’ before he ended the call. Harry was on his feet and pounding through the dorm in an instant, his new coat still held close to his chest.


End file.
